sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela The Hedgehog
Angela The Hedgehog (Anjera.za -hejjhoggu) is an anthropomorphic white hedgehog with magical powers -"I'll be watching you beyond shining stars" -Sonic Light Crisis Basic Information Full Name: Princess Angelical Galaxine Star Species: Hedgehog Gender: Female Height: 55cm ("1'11) Weight: 25kg (56 Ib.) Fur: White with light blue highlights Skin: Peach Eyes: Sky turquiose blue (originally black) Age: (8 on Earth )(8,000 in space) Birthplace: Rose Galaxy IQ: 120-190 Team:Team Princess Nicknames: Rose Princess, Little Sister (by Sonic) Sacrifice (by her mother) Princess (by Eggman) Protector Of The Galaxy, Lady Angela, Legendary Princess (by Cosmo) Dangerous Rose (by Amu) Background Story Angela was born from her mother Queen Lightia her mother who sacrifice herself to protect Angela before she died she gave Angela the "Legendary Angel Light Sword" the sword born from the angels and dipped in holy water also she gave her daughter the "Crisis Light Shield" which has the ablilty to block any attack. Queen Lightia sent Angela to Earth and then disappeared. Angela arrived as a baby found by her master Yunli. Master Yunli discovered that Angela had a lot of magic powers and he did his very best to keep the magic inside her he also discovered that Angela had an evil demon transformation born from her genes the power from her father. He trained Angela and discovered secrets about her he hid some of the secrets from her and stayed silent leaving Young Angela speechless. Young Angela was not good with her legendary light sword as she always lost and got hurt. Yunli said she had no skills and said strength isn't the only way to solve this. Young Angela was wondering the forest one day and she saw a brownish-golden two-tailed fox named Tails. She became friends with Tails and then fell in love with him she one day kissed him and ran away from him crying then she got kidnapped by Amu and she never saw Tails as a child again. As Angela grew, so did her sword abilities she trained with her master a couple of times only then her master got killed by Amu himself sadly, Angela tried to kill Amu herself only to have herself kidnapped again. Amu wanted to unlock Angela's darkness by emitting the "Rose Of Darkness" from her neck. A dark black rose Amu cursed her with when she was a baby there was also the "Rose Of Lightness" a golden rose with the power of light, the rose that was suppouse to go on Angela's neck but it is sealed. She appears in the new Sonic game "Sonic Light Crisis" where she first appears as the mysterious princess warning Sonic. Angela is the little sister of Sonic The Hedgehog where it is noted after you beat the game, Angela will at first try to seal herself up but realized that she wanted to be with her brother more and Tails so she promised to stay with him forever. Skills And Abilities Winged Sword Angela's wing sword is a light magical silver sword with one slice it can blow up a whole ground it is her most powerful weapon and Angela pulls it out of her cleavage when she is about to battle. Light Shield Angela's shield is a light pink shield with little roses all over it. It can form aegis and block any attack it can even block Knuckles punches and Shadow's hits. Wing Speed We all know Sonic is the fastest hedgehog alive right? But his sister Angela is faster in the air. Angela has light blue white wings that make her fly really fast in tn the air she is the fastest flying character. Magic Angela is really good with her magic powers. She can do teleportaion and create a magic circle. Angela can do light magic because her she is good. She can do spells and tarot cards. She practices magic all the time. Galaxy Power Angela is skilled at this kind of power. She can control the galaxy and other space objects at her commend. She is better fighting in space than on Earth because she was born in the galaxy. She is good with her surroundings and can create a massive a black hole. Rose Powers Angela can control many type of colored roses. She has an attack called "Rainbow Rose" which confuse enemies with rainbow colored roses. Angelic Voice Angela has a sweet voice when she sings enemies falls in love with her voice making them unsteady then Angela will strike. Forms Evil Angela Evil Angela is caused by the "Rose Of Darkness" and was activated when she was kidnapped by Dark Oak and he teased her about Tails and Cosmo when she was weak and hurt. She can destroyed the whole galaxy and can create a massive black hole. In the galaxy, she is unstoppable. The only to stop her is to remind her of memories or stab her with a light sword. This Angela's second most powerful form Valkyrie Angela Valkyrie Angela is caused by the Rose Emeralds (Emeralds shaped like roses) Her hair is in two long pigtails and her outfit is a heart outfit with little white wings on them. Her shoes is little high heeled boots. Her wings grows a little big. Lightness Angela Lightness Angela is caused by the "Rose Of Lightness" and Angela's determined feelings. Her wings grows larger and beautiful and her hair grows longer a rose crown is on her head and she has pink and light blue highlights. Lightness Angela could be Angela's true form. Also her mother's spirit is inside her helping. Final True Form Angela's true form she wears a long white dress with flowers everywhere it is Angela's true form as the sacrifice to protect the whole galaxy. Personality Angela is a beautiful kind hedgehog she does not get angry nor hot-headed easliy however she shows no emotions in her regular face because she hides secrets and can never truly "smile" Most of the time she is singing to animals or playing the piano. She also is stern always wants the best for people, she has a heart of gold and shows it to many people resulting people liking her for it. Angela is also shy and sweet to others. She can be clumsy at sometimes and can cook really well you can compare her to Fluttershy and Ikaros. Angela really hates fighting but she does it to protect people she loves and care about if she sees Tails get hurt then she'll go into a rage mode you'll never see her go before. Everytime Angela is in about to fight she sometimes says "Please don't make me this!!" meaning she doesn't want to fight and regrets every time she does. She also feels embarrassed when people stare at her "big breasts" because she feels like people she be worried about something else other than that so she oftens cover them up. She also cannot show her feelings for Tails half the time like Amy, she thinks love is the most wonderfulest thing that can happen to anybody. Relationships Sonic The Hedgehog Angela loves her big brother Sonic. She admires and hope to be like him. When she was little, she hated not showing herself to Sonic because she wants to be by his side. Angela also likes spending time with even if she haves to deal with his "laid-back personality" Sally, Amy, Mina, and Harmony are jealous that Angela is Sonic's little sister and bribes her to get one of them to go on a date with Sonic. Sonic often calls Angela little sis. Miles Tails Prower Angela has a big crush on Tails and was jealous when Cosmo arrived. As you can see Angela hates Cosmo and was happy when she sacrfice herself to save the galaxy. Even though Angela herself had to stay in the galaxy she did her best to hide her jealously. Before that, she and Tails were very close and little kids and now. She and Tails are very good friends or romantic interest. She and Tails both loves the same things and Tails is smarter than Angela she takes notes from him. She likes his intellectual and genius. Tails has return feelings for Angela too. Knuckles The Echidna Angela and Knuckles get along sometimes. They don't talk or fight often but they'll protect each other Amy Rose Angela and Amy get along better than you can know it. Since Amy likes Sonic and Angela likes Tails, Amy persaudes Angela to chase Tails while she chases Sonic. Angela doesn't like it, but she does it for Amy. She and Amy both love going shopping and trying on new clothes. Amy evens gets Angela to talk to Sonic for her. Angela does it every time because she admires Amy. They are very close and are BFFS. Cream The Rabbit Angela likes Cream because she's nice and protects Cream and acts motherly to her. Shadow The Hedgehog Angela thinks Shadow as friend because he lost his memory of who he was and Angela is suffering from amnesia. She also feels bad for Shadow because he lost Maria she really doesn't like the G.U.N that much. But Angela can relate of what Shadow is saying. Shadow thinks Angela as a friend too even though she looks a little like Sonic. He saves her from danger and admires her a little for kind and sweet personality. Sally Acorn When she was little, Angela adored Sally. Sonic didn't know about her but he did after Sally told him about her but he kept it a secret. Angela approved the relationship with her brother. She loves Sally and often asks for kisses on the cheek and Sally acts motherly towards Angela Rogue The Bat Angela doesn't have nothing against Rouge but she doesn't like it when Rogue steals diamonds because stealing is bad as she says and they rival in beauty and Angela's breasts are bigger than her's Rouge makes fun of them sometimes. But they work together sometimes. Caramel The Rabbit And Spice The Chao Angela thinks Caramel as a good rabbit even though she's dark. She fought Angela the first time and she lost Knuckles was about to hit her when Angela blocked his path. Angela told him that Caramel is good even though it doesn't seem like. Caramel was graceful and followed Angela til the end. Angela loves Spice too. Merlin Prower Angela knows Merlin as Tails told her about him she remembers meeting him before and he taught her magic. Harmony The Mouse Angela and Harmony are good friends they get along with each other only Harmony bribes Angela for Sonic too. Harmony and Angela can combine their powers together to create amazing things. Team Princess Team Princess contains three members. Angela, Caramel, and Harmony. Angela is Speed, Caramel is Flight, and Harmony is Power. Trivia .Angela has a back spine like Sonic only it's little and you can't really see it .Angela wings are sometimes hidden inside her .Angela can fly but she was made the speed member of Team Princess because she has skills .Angela has a scar which Amu put on her .Angela and Tails are together and are boyfriend and girlfriend (In the Mobious Future she marries him and becomes Angela Prower) .Angela is faster in the air than any other Sonic character .Angela is loves cooking and baking and is the best at it .Angela cares about Cosmo and she was angry with herself for being jealous .Angela has a future daughter with Tails named Rosen (In the Mobious Comics Only) .Angela has the same eye color of Tails .Angela originally had the "Rose Of Lightness" as her chain necklace until Amu kidnapped her and took it off because was weak then .Angela can save herself sometimes but let's Eggman kidnap her because she wants attention from her brother. .Angela's Light Winged Sword is powerful and can destroy anything in her way .Angela hates bullies because she was bullied when she was little .Angela likes Silver The Hedgehog and wants to be his friend .Angela's wings are often mistaken for white when their light white blue .Angela was born with "Evil Angela" because her father was the evil king .Angela never saw Tails even though she was a Freedom Fighter after she kissed him they never saw each other as kids Category:Gallery